Arrived in Radiant Garden (Sparx and Gibson's Story)
Sparx and Gibson are drifting into the Lanes Between and they saw Radiant Garden, so they landed here and they saw Bugs heading to the Castle Sparx: It's that Bugs? Gibson: I think it is. They went off to find him and they made it to Castle and they got blocked by the Guard and it was Benny and Ed Benny: Hold it. Ed: This castle is closed. Sparx: But Somebody just came this way! He's a friend of ours. Benny: We don't aware any visitors. Now run along with your friend, Monkey, before the monsters get you. Gibson: We could have sworn we saw him. They saw the Formless Benny: They're here! Ed: Radiant Garden will not fall under the likes of you. He and Gibson are you a fight the Formless Gibson. We can do this! They ran off Ed: Wait! Benny: You Guys are so little! They are going after them, but... Martin: Ed! Benny! I told you to to defend the castle if you guys leave. Ed: But those Monkeys... Martin: Don't ever worried about him. They are so special. Ed: They are what? Benny: Martin was right. Lord and castle come first. The monkeys will have to take care of themselves. Martin: And listen to this. His Lordship was asking for you. A heart avoid of darkness... Hm... It's looks like Evan was right, about that boy. Stripped clean or it, at that... Very questionable. Back to Sparx and Gibson They are running and they Witch Lezah facing the Formless Witch: You listen here! You better leave me alone or else! Sparx: Look out! They save her and the Formless is running, so they are chasing them Witch: Hold on! Wait a minute, boys! Do I ever get a chance for a thank you? Gibson: Oh, you don't have to. Witch: Will you wait for 5 Minute? Maybe I could give you something for my gratitude... Sparx: Okay, just be hurry. Witch: Okay- I have something to say... (laugh) come closer. They come closer to her Witch: Listen here, you came from another world, am I right? Gibson: What? How did you know? Witch: That's okay, I'll keep your secret. I'm not gonna asking you a weird question. You see, I was from too.. Sparx: You are? Have you used a broomstick? Witch: No I'm not. I'm driving a Minivan. I asked a scientist named Kururu to bring me here from another world. After all, Adventures is the quest for fun! Sparx: That's all? Thank you. Witch: Wait, just a minute. She bring out her pocket and it was a Passport Witch: This one is the lifetime at Looney Tunes Town. You boys will have so many funs. And I'm the Witch from that town. You can have them. And it's plenty for 3 People. She gave them 5 Cards, so they went off to find the Formless Kururu: Hold it, boys! Can't I get a moment of peace and quiet? Gibson: Sir, get back inside. You're not safe here. Kururu: Ordering me to be safe? How's that unsafe? After all, I'm Kururu. Oh... Another monkeys looking to awake the powers inside him. Is that it? Sparx: Huh? How did you know? Kururu: (Chuckled) We scientist have a knowledge for knowing something. The book is inside on the Table. You may have a look, if you like. He went back to his house Gibson: What kind of book? Sparx: I don't know. They went off and they saw the Door got destroyed and they went off to find the Formless